Journal Life
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: If Amane was going to be forced to write a journal, she might as well make it as entertaining as possible. And what better to write about than Mana's poor, rather pathetic attempts to move on, and Atem's not-so-subtle actions to stop that? -companion to I Hate You but I Love You-


MBP: So, this is a side story to **I Hate You but I Love You** , in Amane's POV in her journal. Yes, it's a little weird, but it was fun to write and Amane is a punk and I felt like it.

Rini: This has a little extra info for the story, but if you wanna read either one alone, that works too! But fair warning, this kinda has spoilers -as in plotline- for the next chapter of **I Hate You but I Love You**. They'll kinda just come out with each other.

MBP: Anyway, we own nothing! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Journal Entry #1

This is a dumb idea. In fact, I think this is the dumbest idea that I have ever been given, and I've heard quite a few dumb ideas. I'm friends with _Miho_ after all, and as much as I love her, Mana doesn't have the brightest ideas either.

Mr. Sawatari, you might be some hot-shot therapist who's had years of schooling –as I can tell by your wall of awards and diplomas and shit- but I don't see how my writing in this stupid journal is going to help with my "aggression".

See, I can give you an answer about my aggression right now. See, _maybe_ I'm so aggressive because my older brothers consist of crazy psycho and passive pushover (I love them really), my father might as well not exist, and I nearly died in that car accident that killed my mother. I think it's a perfectly good reason to be aggressive and protective about my own life and not need to be forced into some shrink's office weekly to change that.

But since I don't feel like being kicked out of school –okay, that's a lie, I totally want to be gone but Bakura might actually get mad at me- I'll play along. Let me just go through my day for you.

6:30 am –Alarm goes off. Must wake up and shower before Bakura wakes up. Dress and make up for school.

7:00 am –Breakfast. Ryou made bacon, and while fried food messes with my complexion, it was bacon. I had to eat it.

7:15 am –Mana managed to convince her sister-complex brother to let her walk to school with me. Miracles do happen.

7:30 am –Started walking to school. Mana ate my bacon so I got revenge by teasing her about Atem. Here's a spoiler for you: She's only been in love with him since she was like… three.

7:35 am –SURPRISE! Mana told me she's looking to get over Atem since he only sees her as a little sister and she's tired of being in love without a chance of it being returned. My teasing was embarrassing, but apparently she has made a big-girl decision all on her own. I'm so proud.

7:55 am –Made it to school. I forgot to mention Mana got a mini make-over as we walked. She looked amazing and all the boys thought so too. I even caught Atem taking a second look before he appeared to give a warning to his friends. I don't think I'll tell Mana about that though; she'll find out if it means anything.

8:00 am to 3:00 pm –School. Nothing to report. Except Marik dropped by my classroom as Duke invited me and Mana to his party and somehow got himself an invite too. Didn't even give me a second look either. Jerk.

3:45 pm –Had been home for a while before I finally decided to start homework. Worked for five minutes before calling Mana to discuss her plans about Atem. She had none. It is my job to make sure she gets over that fool.

5:00 pm –Miho came over. While I might enjoy teasing Ryou about his girlfriend, I don't want really Miho assaulting him while I'm here. For one, that would be mean of me. For another, Miho can be really loud and that would be awkward. Had to save Ryou.

7:15 pm –Dinner. Bakura cooked. Pizza was ordered.

9:00 pm (or thereabouts) –Bed. Need my beauty sleep. Homework will be copied from someone. Eventually. Or I'll BS it before class.

See? Isn't my day so interesting? This is totally what I'll fill out for you on a DAILY BASIS because this is what you want me to do. You want to know the details of my life to better diagnose me and make my aggression go away so this is what happens.

I'll write more tomorrow.

Amane Bakura

* * *

MBP: And that's that! I hope you enjoyed Amane's irritation!

Rini: Please leave a review and let us know what you think! We love to hear from you!


End file.
